


Prism

by StarMaple, stitchy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Magical Realism, Poe POV, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaple/pseuds/StarMaple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 6 page comic set in a Soulmate AU in which one suddenly sees colors upon meeting their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prism

**Author's Note:**

> Written by StarMaple, Art by Stitchy
> 
> On tumblr: http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/144461384567/story-by-bakingstreetsarah-aka-starmaple-on-ao3

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on tumblr!  
> [story by bakingstreetsarah](http://bakingstreetsarah.tumblr.com/)  
> [art by stitchyarts](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/tagged/star%20wars)


End file.
